left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Complete list of console commands/V-Y
This is the convars/concommands for Left 4 Dead arranged from V-Y. Prev | Next vcollide_wireframe : 0 : , "cheat", "cl" : Render physics collision models in wireframe vehicle_flushscript : cmd : : Flush and reload all vehicle scripts version : cmd : : Print version info string. versus_shove_fov_pounce_only : 0 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : If set, then versus_shove_hunter_fov is only used if the hunter being hit is pouncing versus_shove_hunter_fov : 90 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Angle that survivor shove will hit hunters versus_tank_bonus_health : 1 : , "sv", "cheat" : -vgui_drawtree : cmd : : +vgui_drawtree : cmd : : vgui_drawtree : 0 : , "cheat" : Draws the vgui panel hiearchy to the specified depth level. vgui_drawtree_clear : cmd : : vgui_dump_panels : cmd : : vgui_dump_panels visible vgui_message_dialog_modal : 1 : , "a", "cl" : vgui_spew_fonts : cmd : : vgui_togglepanel : cmd : : show/hide vgui panel by name. view_offset_down : 16 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : view_offset_forward : 8 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : view_offset_up : -16 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : viewanim_addkeyframe : cmd : : viewanim_create : cmd : : viewanim_create viewanim_load : cmd : : load animation from file viewanim_reset : cmd : : reset view angles! viewanim_save : cmd : : Save current animation to file viewanim_test : cmd : : test view animation viewmodel_fov : 50 : , "cheat", "cl" : vis_debug : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : vis_force : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : vismon_poll_frequency : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : vismon_trace_limit : 12 : , "sv", "cheat" : vm_debug : 0 : , "cheat", "cl" : voice_enable : 1 : , "a" : voice_forcemicrecord : 1 : , "a" : voice_inputfromfile : 0 : : Get voice input from 'voice_input.wav' rather than from the microphone. voice_loopback : 0 : , "user" : voice_modenable : 1 : , "a", "clientcmd_can_execute", "cl" : Enable/disable voice in this mod. voice_printtalkers : cmd : : voice debug. voice_recordtofile : 0 : : Record mic data and decompressed voice data into 'voice_micdata.wav' and 'voice_decompressed.wav' voice_scale : 0 : , "a" : voice_spatialize : 0 : , "user", "cl" : Spatializes voice chat voice_threshold : 2000 : , "a" : voice_vox : 0 : , "a", "cl" : Voice chat uses a vox-style always on -voicerecord : cmd : : +voicerecord : cmd : : voicerecord_toggle : cmd : : volume : 0 : , "a" : Sound volume vox_reload : cmd : : Reload sentences.txt file voxeltree_box : cmd : : View entities in the voxel-tree inside box . voxeltree_playerview : cmd : : View entities in the voxel-tree at the player position. voxeltree_sphere : cmd : : View entities in the voxel-tree inside sphere . voxeltree_view : cmd : : View entities in the voxel-tree. vphys_sleep_timeout : cmd : : set sleep timeout: large values mean stuff won't ever sleep vprof : cmd : : Toggle VProf profiler vprof_adddebuggroup1 : cmd : : add a new budget group dynamically for debugging vprof_cachemiss : cmd : : Toggle VProf cache miss checking vprof_cachemiss_off : cmd : : Turn off VProf cache miss checking vprof_cachemiss_on : cmd : : Turn on VProf cache miss checking vprof_child : cmd : : vprof_collapse_all : cmd : : Collapse the whole vprof tree vprof_dump_counters : cmd : : Dump vprof counters to the console vprof_dump_groupnames : cmd : : Write the names of all of the vprof groups to the console. vprof_expand_all : cmd : : Expand the whole vprof tree vprof_expand_group : cmd : : Expand a budget group in the vprof tree by name vprof_generate_report : cmd : : Generate a report to the console. vprof_generate_report_AI : cmd : : Generate a report to the console. vprof_generate_report_AI_only : cmd : : Generate a report to the console. vprof_generate_report_budget : cmd : : Generate a report to the console based on budget group. vprof_generate_report_hierarchy : cmd : : Generate a report to the console. vprof_generate_report_hierarchy_per_frame_and_count_only : cmd : : Generate a minimal hiearchical report to the console. vprof_generate_report_map_load : cmd : : Generate a report to the console. vprof_graphheight : 256 : , "a" : vprof_graphwidth : 512 : , "a" : vprof_nextsibling : cmd : : vprof_off : cmd : : Turn off VProf profiler vprof_on : cmd : : Turn on VProf profiler vprof_parent : cmd : : vprof_playback_average : cmd : : Average the next N frames. vprof_playback_start : cmd : : Start playing back a recorded .vprof file. vprof_playback_step : cmd : : While playing back a .vprof file, step to the next tick. vprof_playback_stepback : cmd : : While playing back a .vprof file, step to the previous tick. vprof_playback_stop : cmd : : Stop playing back a recorded .vprof file. vprof_prevsibling : cmd : : vprof_record_start : cmd : : Start recording vprof data for playback later. vprof_record_stop : cmd : : Stop recording vprof data vprof_remote_start : cmd : : Request a VProf data stream from the remote server (requires authentication) vprof_remote_stop : cmd : : Stop an existing remote VProf data request vprof_reset : cmd : : Reset the stats in VProf profiler vprof_reset_peaks : cmd : : Reset just the peak time in VProf profiler vprof_unaccounted_limit : 0 : , "a" : number of milliseconds that a node must exceed to turn red in the vprof panel vprof_verbose : 1 : , "a" : Set to one to show average and peak times vprof_vtune_group : cmd : : enable vtune for a particular vprof group ('disable' to disable) vprof_warningmsec : 10 : , "a" : Above this many milliseconds render the label red to indicate slow code. vs_tank_damage : 24 : , "sv", "cheat" : Amount of damage done by a vs tank's melee attack vs_threat_initial_distance_first_map_max : 12000 : , "sv", "cheat" : Max distance of starting threat area in vs mode on the first map vs_threat_initial_distance_first_map_min : 8000 : , "sv", "cheat" : Min distance of starting threat area in vs mode on the first map vs_threat_initial_distance_max : 8000 : , "sv", "cheat" : Max distance of starting threat area in vs mode vs_threat_initial_distance_min : 3000 : , "sv", "cheat" : Min distance of starting threat area in vs mode vs_threat_radius : 200 : , "sv", "cheat" : Distance from the escape route for placing threats vslm_l4d_vs_farm01_hilltop : 1 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Versus mode score modifier. vslm_l4d_vs_farm02_traintunnel : 1 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Versus mode score modifier. vslm_l4d_vs_farm03_bridge : 1 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Versus mode score modifier. vslm_l4d_vs_farm04_barn : 1 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Versus mode score modifier. vslm_l4d_vs_farm05_cornfield : 2 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Versus mode score modifier. vslm_l4d_vs_hospital01_apartment : 1 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Versus mode score modifier. vslm_l4d_vs_hospital02_subway : 1 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Versus mode score modifier. vslm_l4d_vs_hospital03_sewers : 1 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Versus mode score modifier. vslm_l4d_vs_hospital04_interior : 1 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Versus mode score modifier. vslm_l4d_vs_hospital05_rooftop : 2 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Versus mode score modifier. vtune : cmd : : Controls VTune's sampling. +walk : cmd : : -walk : cmd : : warp_all_survivors_here : cmd : : Warp all survivors to the player's cursor warp_all_survivors_to_battlefield : cmd : : Warp all Survivors to the battlefield warp_all_survivors_to_checkpoint : cmd : : Warp all Survivors to the exit checkpoint warp_all_survivors_to_finale : cmd : : Warp all Survivors to the finale radio warp_far_survivor_here : cmd : : Teleport the farthest away Survivor to your cursor position warp_to_start_area : cmd : : Warp yourself to a survivor spawn area weapon_reparse_client : cmd : : Reloads the weapon script files weapon_reparse_server : cmd : : Reloads the weapon script files windows_speaker_config : 6 : , "a" : wipe_attributes : cmd : : Clear all attributes of selected area. wipe_nav_attributes : cmd : : Clear all nav attributes of selected area. writeid : cmd : : Writes a list of permanently-banned user IDs to banned_user.cfg. writeip : cmd : : Save the ban list to banned_ip.cfg. xbox_autothrottle : 1 : , "a", "sv" : xbox_throttlebias : 100 : , "a", "sv" : xbox_throttlespoof : 200 : , "a", "sv" : xload : cmd : : Load a saved game from a 360 storage device. xlook : cmd : : xmove : cmd : : xsave : cmd : : Saves current game to a 360 storage device. Prev | Next Category:Console Codes